Tell me what Happen Bloom
by DancingFool101
Summary: This story is like others that have been wrote,but mine haves a twist.Something happen to Bloom?Will Sky and the others help her.Will Sky get mad when he finds out who did it?
1. Chapter 1

Hi!! Its me winx club rules.I finally put a story on fanfiction!!!!

Please review!!Tell me if I should keep the story on here!!!

Will here is Tell me what happen Bloom.

Bloom,Stela,Musa,Tecna,Lalya,and Flora was waiting for Sky,Brandon,Riven,Timmy,Nabu,and finnaly came.

Honeybear!!!!Shouted !!!Shouted ran up to each other and hug and others hug or kiss their boyfriends,but Sky went to Bloom and ask is everything ok.I think..I think we should break up said Bloom then turning around to go to her and Flora's was shock about what she just is something was bothering you to wont to break up with me said Sky grabbing Bloom's said Bloom turning around and hugging Sky while was holding her and playing with her now lets go talk about it in your room ok said said they told the others that the will meet up with them now Bloom and Sky is setting on Bloom's you can tell me said Sky. Sky I was....I was rape on Earth..Said it is ok.I will stay be your side the hole you think I would have left you because someone hurt Sky. Yes said Bloom

I would never leave you come with me said Sky. Ok said Bloom.

with the guys and girls......

I wonder why Sky and Bloom had to leave said Brandon.

well......said the girls

Stella what do you guys wont to tell us....said Brandon

Well we are not to tell you after Bloom tells Sky and that we can tell you and Brandon I think you should hear it from Stella

Ok said can you give us a hint said Helia at this point all the guys incoulding Riven was scared about whats worning with ....Well she got hurt by someone when she was on Earth last said the knowing a clue of what maight have you guys we are going to try on some new said Brandon.

the gus talk....

Do you thinlk what have happen to Bloom was that she was you Brandon who did not wont to say it. Maybe said Helia and Riven.I hope not because if so then Sky may wont to kill the preson who did it said Timmy

If so I hope that they both are ok said Nabu.

**Sooo how did you like it????????Please review!!It would mean sooooo much!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love ya!!!**

**winx club rules!!!!!!!! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!!Ok so here is ch.2 I hope you guys will review!!!!**

**With Bloom and Sky....**

Bloom and Sky was waiting for the doctor. what will we do if I am you know said Bloom. we will deal with it would not be loing as it is a part of you then Im happy said Sky a nurse came in and took Sky and Bloom to the going to need to take a simple of your blood said the ..Do you have to?ask I do said the on Bloom I will be right here holding your arm the hole wont feel a .But I dont like scary me in the eyes Bloom.I will hold dont have to look at it being .said Sky. said nurse took the cryed a little bit,but she was mins. later the doctor came Im (Thats my nickname) It looks like she is having a started to hug her while telling her its ok.I would like to see you in two weeks for anthor said was about to get on Sky's Level bike when Bloom said Let me text the girls right said Sky.

The text said:Ok you guys can tell them tonight and I got to tell you something elsa

Love ya,

Bloom.

Bloom and Sky left to go to the mall and meet up with their friends

**With the guys and girls...**

Girls I chase got a text from Bloom she says we can tell them tonight and she says she has to tell us something Stella.I wonder what elsa she has to tell they can say something eleas they hear Brandon saying hey bro whats will find out when we go back to said girls said Bloom in a sad what happen said and me found out...said Bloom about to out what Im going to have a baby said Bloom now going to be ok said had a group hug

**2 hours later...**

Ok you guys you can go tell Bloom while Sky hug Brandon Stella and Bloom chase stand there while the others went to tell their boysfriends.

**With Musa and Riven**

Riven the reason Sky and Bloom is upset is because Bloom was rape and is having a Musa in one breath.I feel sorry for them,but I know they will be ok said Riven hugging then walk back to Sky Bloom Stella and patted Sky's shoulder as a sign that he kows.

**With the others.**

**I did not wont to write the same thing anther four times,Soo it happen the same way.**

**Ok.I was going to add more,but I wonted to see what you guys will Brandon take it?How will Sky take it when he knows who did it?????PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys!!! I think Im going to keep the story on here is chapter 3**

Sky,Brandon,Helia,Timmy,Riven,and Nabu was on their way back to RF.

"I cant believe that happen to Bloom."said Riven

"I know"said Timmy

"I hope she is ok"said Nabu

"Can someone pleeeaaasee tell me what is wrong with Bloom"said Brandon

"Im going to tell you when we get to our bedroom"said Sky.

Five minutes later Sky and Brandon was in their bedroom.

"you may wont to set down for this one"said Sky

"ok"said Brandon

" was raped when she was at Earth and now she is going to have a baby"said Sky

"WHAT!!!"said Brandon

"Its true"said Sky

"What are we going to you know Bloom is like a sister to me"said Brandon

"I know Brandon,but what can we do"said Sky

"we could ask Stella if she could find out and then meet us somewhere to tell us"said Brandon

" call your girlfriend or should I say honeybear"said Sky

"be quit and I am"said Brandon

Brandon got out his cellphone a minutes later.

"hey honeybear"said Stella

"hey Stel do you think you could do Sky and me a favor"said Brandon

"what can of favor"said Stella

"can you ask Bloom who raped her and meet us somewhere to tell us"said Brandon

" I'll try how about we meet at that coffeshop in Magics tomorrow"said Stella

"ok and good luck"said Brandon

"ok by"said Stella

"by Stel"said Brandon

at Alfea

"hey Bloom how are you"ask Stella

"ok I guess,I chase cant believe Im having a baby"said Bloom

"its ok,we all are there for you"said Stella

"ok"said Bloom

"Bloom can you tell me who did this to you"said Stella

"ok so this is how it happen"

_Bloom walk down the streets in someone puts their hands over Bloom's mouth and Bloom woke up she was in a room tired to a poll."well,well looke who we have here"said new that voice it was Diaspro."what do you withme"shoutedBloom._

_" Im going to may sure Sky will come back to me"said Diaspo"how he is in love with me"said Bloom."easy"said some guy came and said "if you tell anybody what I look like,sound like,or if you think you know who I'm you got another thing coming for you girl"said Bloom got raped_

"Oh My God Bloom Diaspo is a witch"said Stella hugging her friend.

"I know"said Bloom

Stella went to her room and pulled out her phone.

"Brandon hey its and you meet me tomorrow at the coffie shop"said Stella hung up and went to bed.

**Ok so Im leaving it right how did you like it???Please review!!!!!! It would mean so much to me!So what will Sky and Brandon say when they find out it was Diaspro???**

**What will say???All of this next chapter!!!**


	4. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!! I'm sooo sorry I have not updated in a while.I wont to thanks rons-girlbloom for helping me She is one of the reason I updated.I hope this chapter is better then the other chapters I wrote!!!**

**~winx club rules **

Sky and Brandon was waiting for Stella to come and tell them who raped Bloom and why.

"I wonder if we know who did this"said Brandon.

"I hope and I are going to tell and Saldean about this after Stella tells us who and why they did this to Bloom."said Sky

"I wonder how they are going to take it"said Brandon

"I dont I know its not going to be easy"said Sky

"yeah"said Brandon

"Honeybear"said Stella

"cupcake"said Brandon giving her a kiss

"where you able to find out who did it and why"said Sky

"you are going to be shock and mad at the person who did it"said Stella

"who did it"said Sky and Brandon

"ok this is how it happen"said Stella

* * *

Bloom walk down the streets in someone puts their hands over Bloom's mouth and Bloom woke up she was in a room tired to a poll."well,well looke who we have here"said new that voice it was Diaspro."what do you wont with me"shoutedBloom.

" Im going to may sure Sky will come back to me"said Diaspo"how he is in love with me"said Bloom."easy"said some guy came and said "if you tell anybody what I look like,sound like,or if you think you know who I'm you got a another thing coming for you girl"said this Bloom got raped.

* * *

"thats how it happen"said Stella after she was done telling them.

"WHAT!!!"shouted Sky and Brandon

"how dare she do that"said Shy mad

"she must be mad at Bloom from "stealing" you away from her"said Brandon

" I have to go to see Bloom and tell and Saldean."said Sky walking away from his friends

"good luck bro"said Brandon

"thanks"said Sky

Sky was riding to Alfea.

**Sky's Pov**

I cant believe is a witch.I hope Bloom is ok.

**~ 5 minutes later**

Sky finally got to was walking to Bloom's was sitting on her bed.

"hey Bloom"said Sky

"hi Sky"said Bloom

"are you ready to tell them"ask Sky

" I have to"said Bloom

"No worrier I'm going to be with you the hole time.I promise"said Sky

" go"said Bloom

Sky and Bloom walk hand to hand to 's knock on the door.

"come in"said Ms.F

".we need to tell Saldean and you something"said Bloom.

"Ok what is it"said Saldean

"I was..um.."said Bloom

"you what Bloom"sad

"I was raped"said Bloom with some tears in her eyes.

"Bloom have you been to a doctor about this"said Mrs.F

"Yes I..Im going to have a...a baby"said was now holding her.

"Bloom can I talk to you Saldean talks to Sky."said knowing it would be not easy.

"NO!!!"shouted Bloom

"listen to me chase going to ask you questions about this and I will talk to Saldean almost about the same thing can do it.I will be right ?"ask Sky.

"O..Ok"said Bloom

Sky and Saldean walk next door to talk.

"ok Bloom who did this and why"said Mrs.F

" paid someone to do it,because Sky and I are together."said Bloom

" did this happen"said Mrs.F

"when I was on Sky come back in now"said Bloom

"I will go see if they are I got to talk to Saldean in there about this"said Mrs.F

"ok"said Bloom

**next door**

"Sky do you know who did this and why"ask Saldean

"yes"said Sky

"are you ok with all of this"ask Saldean

"Im ok.I chase cant believe she did this Im going out with Bloom"said Sky

"ok now go back to 's office while we talk"said Saldean

"ok"said left the room

and Saldean came back in the room 5 minutes later

"Bloom will go to school untill she is 6 months pregnant"said Mrs.F

"You will stay with your Earth parents"said Saldean

"NOO!! They dont even know I was never going back there"said Bloom

"Bloom calm about you come and live with me and my family.I would be out of school by then and I can help you"said Sky

"om you guys may Bloom was it an Earth guy who did it"said Mrs.F

"I think "said Bloom

"your baby is going to be half human and have **fairy**"said Mrs.F

"OH"said Bloom

"Now go have some fun you two"said Saldean 

**Ok soo how did you guys like it??It was a little bit longer this review!! I will try to add more soon! Thank you all again who have help me!**

**Cant wait to see what you guys have to say!!!Next chapter should be sad.**

**What girl name should it be??I may take it so yeah.**

**~ winx club rules**


	5. Chapter 6 Im back!

Ok I am sooo sorry I have not updated in forever!!!! I had gotten Writer's Block. But I finally know what I am going to do with this chapter. I'm off for Thanksgiving Break for a week so I may update again. Please Review it would mean a lot to me. My birthday is Thursday so your reviews could by my birthday gift. One last thing my teachers give us a lot of reports to due I got two due next week I think, so it's going to be hard to update, but I got three weeks of school until Christmas break! So on with the story!!!

"So Bloom. What do you want to do?' asked Sky

" I want to go relax in the pool with my boyfriend" said Bloom

"Well who is your boyfriend" said Sky laughing

" Not Funny Sky" said Bloom

" ok lets go" said Sky

**10 minutes later**

" Come on Sky we are here" said Bloom

" ok Bloom. Hey is that the gang over there? Asked Sky

" yes. Hey guys" said Bloom

" Hey Bloom. Hey Sky" said Brandon

" hey Bloom can I talk to you for a minute" said Brandon

"**Yeah Brandon" said Bloom **

**Brandon's Pov**

**I'm going to ask Bloom if she is really ok. She is like my sister I never had. Here it goes.**

'**Um..Bloom is it ok if I ask you something." **

"**yeah Brandon" said Bloom.**

"**Well I was wondering if you are ok with everything that is happening" said Brandon**

" **I guess, It's just had." said Bloom**

"**You know I can see right though you. Listen Bloom you are like a sister to me when I found out what happen to you I was mad, because you are like a sister I never had." said Brandon**

" **can I talk to you when I'm sad and don't want to talk to Sky" said Bloom**

"**Yes" said Brandon **

"**Come on Sky is starting to worried about me" said Bloom "Hey Brandon can I start calling you my Brother?" ask Bloom**

"**Yes you may Bloom" said me I was happy that Bloom is calling me her bother now. We hugged.**

**Ok soo how did you like it? It was really shot but, like I said I did not know what to do with this chapter. Happy Thanksgiving to everybody!! Please Review!!! **

**~Winx Rocks aka Katherine**


	6. Chapter 7

Ok so I have not update since Thanksgiving Break. Sorry about that to. School gets out for Christmas Break on the 18(60% Day) I'm out for 2 weeks!!!! I know I wont be able to write a chapter next week because of exams. UGH. My daddy's bday is coming up and I'm happy because I made him a homemade gift this year so I just had to write a chapter for you guys!!!! I'm going to mix this story up A LOT in this chapter and chapters to come so yeah. Please Review!!!

"Sky what should we called the baby when she is born?" asked Bloom

"What every you want her to be called" said Sky.

" I was thinking about if it's a girl about calling her Isabella Rose Cullen," said Bloom (lets pretend Cullen is Sky's last name)

" That is a cute name Bloom. What if is a boy then what would you call him?" asked Sky

" I was thing of calling him Kyle Brandon Cullen," said Bloom

"That is a great name for a boy Bloom." said Sky.

Bloom's Pov.

I wonder what Kyle is doing. Nobody here knows that my parents had a kid before I was adopted by them. He should be home from school by now. Is that my phone going off?

"Hello Bloom speaking" said Bloom

" BLOOM its me Kyle. Bloom something happen to Mom and Dad" said Kyle.

" KYLE what happen to them" I shouted into the phone. Sky looks at me with a "what's going on Bloom" face.

"Bloom they were….." said Kyle

Ok so I know it is super shot but I got to go to bed soon, because it is a school night. What was Kyle going to say???? The name Kyle Brandon goes out to my little brothers Kyle and Brandon and the Isabella Rose thing is what I wont to call my first born daughter and my mom always said if she had another girl (not going to have no more kids my profile tells you why) she was going to call her Isabella or something else that I forgot. So how was it? This is what I mean that I was going to Mix it up a lot. If you are a Twilight Saga fan like me and saw New Moon in the movies what did you think of it. I loved it and cant wait for Eclipse to come out!!!


	7. Chapter 8

Ok I know I have not updated in about 2 weeks but exams was last week. m….. If I don't update again before Christmas.. HAPPY CHRISTMAS…. I know I left you guys hanging in the last chapter….. But I told you I was Mixing up the story a lot. I hope you like this chapter…. I'm going to have another Author's Note at the bottom of this soooo please read it because I need Help for something… Ok I guesssss I would let u read the new chapter now. =P.

LAST TIME:

" BLOOM its me Kyle. Bloom something happen to Mom and Dad" said Kyle.

" KYLE what happen to them" I shouted into the phone. Sky looks at me with a "what's going on Bloom" face.

"Bloom they were….." said Kyle

Now:

"Bloom they were in a car accented and the doctors don't know if they are going to make it or not" said a sad Kyle.

"Kyle I'm coming they have to pull though for us" said Bloom crying. Sky is confused about who his girlfriend is talking to on the phone. Bloom hanged up.

Bloom's POV.

No they cant die. After all they did for Kyle and me. I'm cry now. Sky has no clue on what is going on. I need to tell him about Kyle. But first I need to get to New Orleans, LA. (pretend her parents are on vacation right now)

"Sky I have to go to Earth will you please come with me" I ask Sky.

"Yes Bloom I would do anything for you." said Sky

I decide to skip the part where Sky meets Kyle and stuff like that……….(I may put a photo of Kyle as a baby on my account because 1. Bloom's Brother Kyle is my little brother Kyle who I love so much. And 2. Because Kyle is only 2 almost 2½.)

"I cant believe they are gone Sky"said a crying Bloom ( yes her parents pass away).

" I know cupcake"said Sky trying to comfort his girlfriend.

" I'm going to sing them a song at the…..well you know" said Bloom ( Bloom is to sad to say the word)

"If what your brother Kyle has said about your pretty voice then I see why not you should sing for them. It would make them happy about it."said Sky

I know it is not the BEST work… but I'm tired and its only 10:03 pm. **** I need help to know what song Bloom should sing at her parents funnel****** So please help me. Please review I don' care if I don't get a lot of reviews but I wont to know what people think about my story.

Peace out for now

~Winx Rocks aka Katherine =P


	8. Chapter 9

**Ok I decide to add a new chapter after along wait. But I think I do better when I'm happy. So I think today I should do it. Because 1. My favorite football team won the SuperBowl the New Orleans Saints!2. I had a 6 day break from school, because today is a holiday and we was suppose to have bad weather Friday. Today is one of my favorite holidays that many do not celibate and that is MARDI GRAS!! Look it up if you don't know what Mardi Gras is. I have to thank EVERYONE who help me pick out a song for this chapter!!! I was going to do I Miss You by Miley Cyrus ,but I thought it was to straight forward so I'm using another song. Oh one last thing I never been to a funnel , so I don't know how they do things or say, so bare with me.**

Bloom's POV

Today is my parents has been alsome and plain the whole thing. I final deside what song to took me forever to find it. I think Im going to lose the baby if I stay stress out.I don't wont to lose the baby,but I think God has better plains for me. I have this bad feeling that something is going to happen today,but I don't know what it is here to pick me up. Time to get this show on the roll.

Sky's POV

Here I am picking Bloom up for here parents is so stress out right not good for the does not no this but Brandon is coming with because Bloom is like his little sister and wanted to meet Bloom's blood brother.I wonder what she is going to be like to day? Here we are at Alfa School for Fairies. I see Bloom she looks sad and something elsa that I cant put my tonge on.

Nobody's POV

"Hey Bloom how are you"said Sky.

"Ok"said Bloom sadly

"Hey Sis." said Brandon

"Hey are you doing here"said Bloom

"Well…Don't get mad but I'm coming with you and Sky to Earth to go to the funnel and I wont to meet your other brother Kyle"said Brandon

"Great" said Bloom

**Skip to the part where they are at the Bloom is singing the song for her parents.**

"Hi everbody My name is are here for my parents today.I was told by my brother Kyle to sing a song for our I'm going to sing I will Rember You"said Bloom

**( I will Remember You by Sarah Mclachlan)**

**I will remember you**

**Will you remember me?**

**Don't let your life pass you by**

**Weep not for the memories**

**Remember all the good times that we had**

**We let them slip away from us when things got bad**

**Clearly I first saw you, smiling in the sun**

**I want to feel your warmth upon me, I want to be the one**

**I will remember you**

**Will you remember me?**

**Don't let your life pass you by**

**Weep not for the memories**

**I'm so tired,I can't sleep**

**Standin' on the edge of something much too deep**

**It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word**

**We are screaming inside, we can't be heard **

**I will remember you**

**Will you remember me?**

**Don't let your life pass you by**

**Weep not for the memories**

**I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose**

**Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose**

**Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night**

**You Gave me everything you had, oh you gave me life**

**And I will remember you**

**Will you remember me?**

**Don't let your life pass you by**

**Weep not for the memories**

**I will remember you**

**Will you remember me?**

**Don't let your life pass you by**

**Weep not for the memories**

**Weep not for the memories**

"Thank You" said Bloom in a wisper voice with tears falling down her face.

Sky's POV

Wow Bloom can sing! I'm in shock that she can sing like that. She's crying now. I guess she put her heart and soul in to that song.

Brandon's POV

Wow!!!!!!!!! I thought Musa and Stella was the singers in the Winx I guess I was wrong. Little Sis is crying I want to make her happy after all that she's been though lately.

???? POV

That fairy is going to pay. She told all her friends and head teacher.

Nobody's POV

"That's . Thanks for coming to day" said Kyle

Everybody leaves……Then aloud **BOOM **………….

**Ok that's it for this chapter………How was it??? Please review!!!!! I don't care if I don't get a lot I just want to see what people think about my story. **

**PEACE OUT KATHERINE =)**


	9. IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY!

**_Dancing Fool l01_**

Ok I know I have not done one of these in a long time, but I have so the chapter before last time I got reviews but the last chapter has none. I know it seems like I'm being picky but I feel like no one reads my story. If you would please read a note that I put on here that is called "Note to winx club writers" you will see why I don't update as much as I should * It For the past 2 days I have been feeling some what like my old self….but today I feel sad/depressed…….. I don't know why I have these mood swings what ever you want to call them……….But I need to know if you guys like the story if not I will stop writing for this story….This is all I want to say…..P.S. who is going to buy "The Twilight Saga:New Moon" which comes out on March 20th in the United States.


	10. Im sorry to say

**Hi you guys! I know you was hoping for a new chapter. But I'm not really into the Winx Club like I use to. There is many reasons why; and I think the man reason is that I'm just ****trying to find myself. I been I having a busy life since my spring break back in April. I also have a lot to do this summer. Another man reason is that my mom told me during my spring break in April that my twin brother may have Crohn's Disease. Today I found out he does not have it so I thank God for that, cause I seen what Crohn's Disease does to your love ones and I did not want my twin to go though that (look it Crohn's if you don't know what it is please) I'm a freshman in high school now so I got a lot to do for changing schools from Middle school to over to the high school. If anybody wants to take my story and continue writing it PLEASE email me. I will try to write a Camp Rock story in the future so please if you are a Camp Rock fan please read it if I do write one. Another thing is I don't care if people don't review my story. I just wanted to be me in my writing. I will always love winx club but I don't know why I'm not into it like I use to be. So this is far well for now.**

_**~Dancing Fool 101**_


End file.
